


entries for my creative writing class :)

by olliebrobeck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, School, So here's this, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Writing Exercise, i havent updated my book 1981 extended play yikes, not a oneshot book, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliebrobeck/pseuds/olliebrobeck
Summary: i have creating writing as an elective in school and i wanted to post some ideas i wrote down!





	1. Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend clicking the link to the picture before reading - this accounts for all all future chapters as well :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He used to count the days when the sun was above his head. Not much, anymore.

[visual writing prompt: "drowning salvation"](https://www.reddit.com/r/ImaginaryLeviathans/comments/4mnf3r/drowning_salvation_by_matt_dangler/)

_He used to count the days when the sun was above his head. Not much, anymore._

* * *

There were police lights at the bay and helicopters soaring the sky. Detective investigators roamed the sea line, guns and pens out. Beneath the waters swan a frightened creature of unnatural appearance: a shark, but a mystic one. He goes by nothing. Until a boy on a boat trip with his father called him a "good boy", and it made the creature happy. So it stuck.

The boy and the creature had played thumb wrestling and even made up a new handshake. They would play patty-cake, but only with one arm, as Good Boy did not have two arms. They played and played until the boy was yanked back by his father. The father, naïve, joined hus son near the end of the boat - as far away as the creature as possible. Good Boy was confused - why was the boy so scared all of a sudden? Weren't they just having fun?

Good Boy put his hand on the edge of the boat, as if he were a human about to lift himself aboard the boat. 

He can't go too far; he shall always keep swimming until he dies. The part to balance that out is if he stops swimming, he will die anyway.

Good Boy's hand stretched out until it was five feet long and a sickly green color. With his nose poking above the surface, the air burned his skin like sun to a vampire's skin. Orbiting around the small boat, he unlocked his jaw, opening his wide mouth to whine and cry. To the humans, the sound and look has been the one to step on the last twig. In desperation to end the horrifying sightin front of his and his son's eyes, he yanked his shotgun from underneath his bench and shot at Good Boy so much that there was a tunnel from the roof of Good Boy's mouth and the top of his head.

Now the boy is screaming.

Good Boy was never the best at conveying his emotions. He never makes friends because he is so terrifying. He never got to experience the joys of having a "Thing" with a friend. He had to develop hobbies of his own. The only thing Good Boy was a master at was fleeing.

So, he fled. 

Ever since that day, Good Boy rarely swam up to the surface. He stayed underwater to heal his wound and never came out again. 

He used to count the days when the sun was above his head. Not much, anymore.


	2. Green in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was taught to fear what came from the sky- the Thing that turned the sky green.

_Outstanding Words:_

  * _Rain_
  * _Ominous_
  * _Silence_
  * _Tornado_
  * _Stillness_
  * _Heartbeat_
  * _Home_



* * *

In a small Nebraska home, a young boy was sitting behind a window, listening to his father drawl about his spiel of being efficient with his resources. He always gives the boy his spiel, but now even more so because the man on the radio said there was going to be a storm today. What kind of storm, the boy asked.

A grim shadow appeared on the father's face. A storm, he said, is an emotion that Mother Earth feels when the people who live on her aren't being nice. She is angry and lets out a powerful _crack_ and tears down the mean people's houses. 

But we haven't been mean, have we? The son asked. No, we have not, replied the father.

But why is Mother mad at us? We haven't done anything bad? 

_Earth_. Mother _Earth_. Sometimes, people need to let all the feelings they keep to themselves out. It can hurt everyone around them. The longer you keep the bad feelings inside, the more angrier you become. Looks like a lot of mean people have been treating Her badly. 

The boy had a pout on his face. He knew about mean people and keeping the bad feelings inside. He knew a lot about screaming, too. Him and his dad sometimes scream together to let all their bad feelings out. Sometimes, the bad feeling is still there. He think Mother Nature feels that too.

* * *

He was taught to fear what came from the sky- the thing that turned the sky green. Whenever he sees a color other than blue above, he screams. 

Dad told him stories about the green sky, because the boy asked him. He'd tell him about how he hasn't seen a single spark of green other than the grass on the ground and the cup in the sink since.

That was five years ago.

* * *

They would never talk about the elephant in the room. How there was an extra bedroom that no one has slept in for a long time. There were picture frames flipped over to hide the smiles of two beautiful women- smiles that the boy recognizes as his own.

Dad doesn't want the boy to go up to the attic, but he never tells him to stop. The boy goes up the stairs where many cardboard boxes hoard the space. He found a box with pictures of the two women from before, but his father were in them, and so was he. 

When he finally asks who the two women were, his father smiles sadly.

These two girls, he says, putting his arm around his son's shoulders, are your mother and sister.

Where are they? the boy had asked.

They are here. They are everywhere. They are happy. 

The boy hadn't known what his father meant by that until he was eight years old.

All he remembers from that day was crying. And screaming. Screams so loud that the Maicher family a mile down the road could hear.

Dead. He finally understood. But he doesn't. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah my bad since these are quickwrites i don't usually finish them. but hey maybe i will someday


	3. Dead!

_Dead!_

_Sand aloof_

_World has flood_

_In what lives did the best they could_

_Alas, man has done goofed_


	4. LOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Loser's club sophomore introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now's my chance to get hits! >B-)

For sophomores in highschool, it is no surprise the Losers are more chaotic this year than they were freshmen.

Richie sped to classes like he owned the place- which not false to an extent. His voices were the epiphany of his sudden popularity.

Bev is still a badass to the core (like that will ever change). She had convinced her aunt to let her attend school with the boys, so now she stays at Richie's house, generously giving back to Mr and Ms Tozier everyday for letting her stay for the school year.

Mike - the the joy of all the Losers - applied for Derry High! The group celebrated with booze and cigarettes when Mike was immediately filed into the roster after aceing the entrance exam.

Eddie - ever so efficient - completed the summer homework given at orientation in less than a month. He refused to let Richie copy off his packets, but he encourages him and the rest of the Losers to form a study group, and so they did.

Stanley, co-founder of the Losers' study group, only became better the more he's with his best friends. His dry wit outshines Richie's voices (an astounding feat) and the happiest he can be.

Right by his side is Bill, the defacto leader of the Losers Club. A kid who has seen terrible things happen in front of his own eyes. But somehow, the feeling of the sun shining down a meadow never left. Not even when his little brother left - with the emotional power his friends had for each other, it never truly gone.

Ben always cherished the beautiful memories he's shared with the Losers. Halfway through his freshman year, he discovered his love of photography. At every thousand-word chance, he would snap a still of the unseen nature of the Losers Club: he shakes the polaroids to reveal Beverly with tiny green sunglasses and sweatpants wrapped around her head, Richie and Eddie bickering on a hammock and strangling each other with shower caps in the underground fort that he built, Mike and Stan half asleep one night in the study group, the other friends completely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! got cut off again. it's 3 in the morning and i screwed up my sleep schedule again goddamn it


	5. Character Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development:  
> \- name  
> \- background  
> \- age  
> \- ethnicity  
> \- identity  
> \- fashion sense  
> \- physical features  
> \- personality  
> \- morals  
> \- fears  
> \- preferences  
> \- motivation  
> \- behavior

[Hadley Sketch ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6AXjiugdwA/?igshid=1vdizf0a70t3f)

Name: Hadley

Background: Latvian-American

Age: 17

Identity: Gen Z, rogue knight, he/them pronouns, older sibling

Fashion Sense: high-waisted pants, muscle shirt, chest binder, an ankle-length, black cape with gold or red epaulets

Physical Features: brown eyes, eyepatch on right eye, tall & lanky, muscular, visible scar under eyepatch, messy, pale blonde hair w/ bangs 

Personality: lawful good, trust issues, dry wit, all hogwarts houses rolled into one

Morals: Trust No One, inner peace, bottle up your emotions, and then one day you’ll die

Fears: failure, abandonment

Preferences: solidarity, red capes w/ back epaulets, all black outfit, indie/lo-fi music

Motivation: money, a good fight, always room for improvement 

Behavior: quick reflexes, quiet & observant, introspective, violent when necessary

Other: anti-hero, leaning towards protagonist, only weakness is Bill Hader

**Author's Note:**

> cringe cringe cringe cringe cringe cri


End file.
